Mine Now
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Lee's been avoiding Shikamaru for nearly a month now, and the Nara's fixing to find out why.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_ but I would so take Lee if I could.

**Warning:** lots of nasty loving found here

**Author's Note: **This is a trade fic for Lybellulla over on Y!Gallery. I hope it is enjoyed by all who read it! I love this pairing, by the way. Lee is amazing and I love a naughty Shikamaru. Prompts: Public sex and dirty talk

_Read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat at the restaurant table, one elbow propped up on the wood surface so he could rest his chin in his hand. He drummed out an impatient rhythm with his fingers. Dark eyes glanced at the door and then back to the glass of soda sitting in front of him.<p>

The Nara hadn't seen head or tail of Lee in nearly a month now. He had called, but every time they tried to set up a date, the slighter brunette would suddenly back out the day of. Frankly, Shikamaru was more than fed up. Never before had his boyfriend avoided him.

Usually, the slighter brunette was all over him, day and night. For the last five months, Lee had been at the Nara's house every night and then three weeks ago, the shorter man had suddenly said he was staying else-where. Perturbed, Shikamaru had questioned him but Lee had skillfully avoided answering.

Now, Shikamaru had managed to get him to agree to another date, and, surprisingly, Lee hadn't backed out. Unless he decided to stand the Nara up, that was. He had been sitting at the restaurant for nearly ten minutes now and five of that was past the time they had agreed to meet. The Nara's impatience grew with each second that ticked by. The clock ticked over till it was fifteen after the hour and Shikamaru had had enough. The annoyed brunette was just pushing up out of his chair when Lee was suddenly there.

The smaller man had always been able to move without making much noise. The Nara had grown accustomed to it through the months, but, either due to his current emotional state or the fact that the restaurant was fairly noisy, Lee had managed to surprise him this time.

"H-hi," the slighter brunette stuttered, completely out of character for the boisterous young man. Shikamaru paused; one hand on the back of his chair and the other flat on the table with his bottom up off the seat. He looked up at the other man, and raised an eyebrow. Lee smiled slightly at him, gray eyes cast down. Shikamaru blinked at him a few times before he slowly lowered himself back in his seat.

"Sit," the Nara said, gesturing to the seat across from him. The shorter brunette gingerly sat in the chair as if he was sore from something. Shikamaru took notice of this fact, logging it away in his brain for later questioning. Lee sat the messenger bag he carried on the floor beside his chair, taking the time to make sure it wasn't in the walk way. The brunette then sat straight in the chair, hands folded in his lap, still not meeting Shikamaru's eyes.

"So, how have you been?" the Nara asked, waving over the waitress. The woman looked surprised that he was still there. But he couldn't blame her. Just like himself and everyone else in the restaurant, she had thought he had been stood up. Shikamaru already knew his order but he paused to give Lee time to put in his. The slighter brunette was never all that picky and quickly ordered.

Once the woman had written down their order, which Lee had insisted on paying for, Shikamaru looked pointedly at him. The smaller brunette blushed under the Nara's gazed, hands twisting nervously in his lap.

"I've been good," Lee replied, thanking the waitress when she sat his drink on the table. He picked up the glass, taking a sip of his drink. He glanced up at Shikamaru and caught his gaze briefly before quickly looking back down.

"Oh. Well, that's good," Shikamaru answered, completely monotone. He watched Lee as he nervously folded and unfolded his napkin. He let the silence drag on until he could take no more. Shikamaru wasn't generally an impatient man, but the last few weeks had bugged him. Add in Lee's complete change in attitude, and the Nara was as on edge as he could be.

"Lee, what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?" Shikamaru wasn't one to mince words, ever. Lee's head jerked up from where he had been staring at the table, gray eyes wide. He opened his mouth and then closed it, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I haven't been avoiding you," he muttered, glancing to the side. Shikamaru sighed as he watched the other man wiggle in his seat.

"Really? Blowing off dates, little to no phone calls and the fact that you basically moved out of my apartment, where you had been basically living for the last few months, that's not avoidance?" the Nara stated, annoyance clear in his voice. Lee blinked, a little shocked at how Shikamaru was acting. Though, he really shouldn't have been. He _had_ been avoiding the other man, but he had a reason, kind of.

"I can explain," he started, but couldn't make the words come out. He had a reason. He did. But he just knew the Nara was only going to grow angrier at him for it.

"Look, Lee. If you've found someone else, just tell me. It's better than you cheating on me," Shikamaru remarked. Lee blinked at him, confused and then it clicked when Shikamaru sighed and went to stand. Lee shoved back his chair, causing it to scrape across the floor. He grabbed Shikamaru's forearm as the Nara moved to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. The slighter brunette squeezed Shikamaru's arm, working up the courage to say and do what he need to, to fix this.

Shikamaru just started at him, unwilling to move but needing Lee to say something. After a few moments and odd looks from the other customers, Lee finally spoke up.

"I'll show you," the brunette whispered just barely loud enough for the Nara to hear. Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask what Lee exactly intended to show him, but the slighter brunette was already dragging him towards the bathrooms.

Lee didn't look at him again until they were inside the handicap stall in the men's room. Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Lee looked at his feet, twisting his hands in front of him. His face was red, the blush covering the skin all the way down his neck. Shikamaru knew the other man was blushing down to his toes.

"What is it Lee?" the Nara asked, trying his best to find patience. Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're going to be mad," the smaller man said and Shikamaru actually rolled his eyes. In all his years, no one had ever been able to get under his skin like the man in front of him.

"I'm already mad, Lee," Shikamaru replied, shifting his weight form one foot to the other. Lee bit his lip, hands moving to grip the fabric of his jeans.

"I'm not cheating on you." Lee wanted to make sure the Nara understood he wasn't the kind of person to do such a thing. Shikamaru scoffed.

"You can check," Lee supplied, not knowing how to say the words he needed to. This could solve two problems at once. It would prove to the Nara that he had in fact not been cheating on him and would broche the subject of his avoidance. Shikamaru stared at his lover for a moment, eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn't that he didn't believe the other man, but the Nara was a hands on person. So hands on checking was the easiest way to go.

"Okay," Shikamaru answered, taking a step towards the other man, "Drop 'em and turn around." Lee blushed furiously, but undid his belt and then the fastening on his pants. He turned around slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. Lee let his pants fall to the ground, breathing becoming erratic as he started to panic slightly. He was scared beyond reason that Shikamaru would just walk away, and Lee felt he had every reason to after the last month. But he wanted Shikamaru to stay and this was the only way he knew how to show his lover he had had a reason, of a sort, for avoiding him.

The Nara stepped up behind the smaller man, fingers sliding in the waist band of Lee's yellow briefs. He recognized the underwear as a pair he had bought the slight man when they had first got together. He slid one hand into the briefs, palming the round firmness of Lee's bottom. The smaller man shivered, hands fisting against the wall in front of him.

Shikamaru slowly slid the underwear down past the brunette's knees. Lee glanced at him over his shoulder and then squeezed his eyes shut tight. The Nara smoothed his hands up the backs of the smaller man's thighs, enjoying the feeling of Lee's skin on his hands. He had missed this man, in more than one ways. He cupped both of Lee's butt cheeks in his hands, squeezing them gently. A small moan slipped past the other man's lips and Shikamaru smiled, cock twitching to life in the confines of his pants.

He slid both thumbs between Lee's supple cheeks and pulled them apart. The Nara paused, raising an eyebrow at what he found.

"Lee, what is this?" Shikamaru asked, leaning closer to the smaller man's backside. Lee's hands clenched against the tiled wall, a blush covering his body.

"It's a piercing," the brunette answered, waiting for the Nara to laugh or yell at him. Shikamaru's hands tightened on the smaller man's cheeks, fingers digging hard into the supple flesh there. The larger man stared for a moment, eyes taking in the small barbell piercing that stood out against Lee's skin. He released one buttock to run a finger over the piercing. It was located directly in the middle of the smaller man's taint, between his balls and anus.

"You were avoiding me over _this_?" the Nara growled, irritation rising. It was such a Lee thing to do. To be so embarrassed by something he went into hiding. Lee only managed a nod, heart hammering in his chest. He felt the Nara stroke a finger over the sensitive area and shivered. The piercing still wasn't completely healed, but it was nearly there.

"Why on Earth would you get it in the first place?" Shikamaru asked, glancing up at the brunette's face. Lee's eyes fluttered open, face dark red as he looked down at the younger man.

"Well, Sai was going to get his ears pierced and he asked me to go with him," Lee began, eyes shifting back to the tile in front of him, "I was looking at the piercing prices and…Well, Sai suggested it and then the guy thought it would make a good surprise…"

"And then you freaked out," the Nara finished. Even though he had only known the other man a short while, this was something that was so Lee like, it was almost depressing. Shikamaru sighed, eyes shifting back to the piercing. Well, they had been right about one thing. He liked it. Liked it quite a bit, in fact. It had been over a month since he'd had any sexual contact besides his hand, which was _not_ the same in anyway.

An evil smirk stretched across the Nara's lips. He ran his finger across the stretched skin where the piercing sat, causing the smaller man to shiver. Steadying his hands on the backs of Lee's thighs, Shikamaru leaned forward, pressing his lips against the piercing. The smaller man jerked under the touch, a sharp gasp echoing in the bathroom.

"Shikamaru!" Lee protested, hands coming back to push at the Nara's head. The younger man caught his lover's slim wrists, pressing them against his thighs. He flicked his tongue out, the feel of raised skin over metal odd against his tongue, but good. So he did it again, earning a whimper from Lee.

"Shika…" Lee whined, squirming against the Nara's grip. Ignoring his protests, Shikamaru continued to explore this new part of Lee. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive flesh, sucking slightly. Each new sensation made Lee cry out, writhing against the wall. It had been just as long for the older man as it had for the Nara. Heat pooled low in his body, cock twitching to life as Shikamaru continued his exploration.

The Nara rubbed his thumbs soothingly across the inside of Lee's wrists as he pressed open mouthed kisses down the soft skin of the brunette's leg. Lee was slight in stature, but under his pale skin was supple muscle. Shikamaru could feel said muscles tensing under his mouth as he nipped a line down to the back of his lover's knee.

Lee whimpered, shivering against the cool tiles. But the shiver had nothing to do with the temperature of the wall and everything to do with the feeling of Shikamaru's tongue stroking across the sensitive back of his knee. The scrape of teeth startled him and Lee jerked against the wall with a husky whimper. He could feel the Nara smirking against his skin and that only served to turn him on more.

Shikamaru released his lover's hands in favor of stroking his fingers down the backs of Lee's legs. The smaller man pressed his hands flat against the wall as warm hands palmed the flesh of his thighs before cupping his bottom. Hot breath ghost over his skin as Shikamaru moved closer. He nipped playfully at one supple cheek as he slid both thumbs into the cleft of the brunette's bottom.

Lee bit his lip, fingers curling against the tile of the wall. Shikamaru glanced up the line of Lee's back before leaning in and swiping his tongue across the brunette's entrance. He had no lube on him and he was sure Lee didn't have any either. So, if the Nara actually wanted sex without having to make it to one of their apartments, this was their only option. Besides, he knew for a fact that Lee enjoyed it. This fact was further reiterated by the small gasps and pants he could hear coming from the other man.

The Nara's fingers dug into the smaller man's flesh as he pressed his tongue against the resistance of Lee's body. The brunette writhed against the wall, cock hard and throbbing between the wall and his stomach. Shikamaru pulled back to kiss and bite at the curves of Lee's bottom. The brunette's uneven breathing echoed in the silence of the bathroom. The Nara had one ear trained for any noise indicating that someone was entering the room and one trained on Lee's noises.

Shikamaru moved back to press a kiss against the brunette's entrance. The resulting noise made his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. He pressed his tongue slightly into the smaller man's body and the repeated the action. The brunette moaned lowly, pushing back against the Nara's mouth. Shikamaru released one buttock to press his finger into Lee's body beside his tongue. Lee cried out, the noise echoing in the small space.

The Nara worked his lover until the brunette was softly crying his name, body shaking with need. Shikamaru's erection was straining against the confines of his jeans, the sticky feeling of pre-cum becoming uncomfortable. Two fingers were all he could manage before he was standing and quickly undoing his jeans.

Lee turned his head to look at his lover over his shoulder. The brunette's face was flushed, eyes darkened by lust. Shikamaru used one hand to help angle himself and laced the fingers of his other hand with Lee's against the wall. He caught the smaller man's lips as he pressed his weight against the resistance of the brunette's body. Lee moaned into the kiss, fingers convulsing against Shikamaru's. He relaxed his body as much as he could, but with no actual lube and little prep, the Nara's entrance burned.

Shikamaru broke the kiss as he bottomed out. He moaned huskily against the brunette's lips, hips pulling back slight only to push back in. Lee whined, body clutching at Shikamaru's cock like a vice. The Nara pressed his forehead against Lee's back, one hand anchoring against Lee's hip.

Shikamaru bit his lip as he pulled almost all the way out. Dark eyes watched as Lee's body swallowed his easily, soft muscle pulsing around his cock.

"God," the Nara muttered, still watching as he slowly fucked the smaller man. Lee whimpered, eyes pleading with Shikamaru over his shoulder. Not that the Nara was paying much attention. He was too caught up in the feel of his lover's body, the sight of his cock disappearing into Lee's body. He let go of Lee's hand so he could cup one buttock and pull the brunette's cheeks apart. Shikamaru moaned, watching as he pushed back into the smaller man's body, the skin around his cock stretching thin and tight to accommodate his size.

"Please," Lee whimpered body hot and eyes full of need. Shikamaru looked up at the older man, and the look Lee's face made him chuckle huskily.

"Too slow for you?" Shikamaru inquired, bracing his feet further apart so he had better balance. Lee's only response was a nod as the Nara pushed slowly back into his body.

"But I like watching, Lee," the Nara husked, "I like watching my cock sink into your body, knowing exactly how much you like it. I wish I had a mirror, so I could show just how well your ass takes my cock." Lee moaned, face and body flushing hotly from the Nara's words. He couldn't think straight long enough to formulate any kind of response as the Nara continued to thrust into him slowly.

Shikamaru pressed himself flush against the brunette, one hand coming around to palm the flatness of Lee's stomach.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd love to watch as this tight little ass takes every single inch of my cock," he whispered in Lee's ear, thrusting a little harder. Lee moaned, eyes squeezing shut as heat flooded his body. Shikamaru smirked pressing and an open mouth kiss against the brunette's neck. His fingers traced small patterns across the skin of Lee's abdomen before trailing lower. He bypassed the brunette's leaking erection, finger pressing back past his balls to rub a finger against Lee's piercing. Lee gasped and then shuddered, pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the tile.

"And knowing _this_ is here, just makes me want to fuck you until you can't damn walk," Shikamaru growled, thrusting hard into the tightness gripping his erection. Lee's breathing hitched, a small whined escaping as the Nara sped up his thrusts. Lee had to brace himself against the wall as Shikamaru's thrusts jolted his body harshly against the wall.

"I'm going to have to find a way to fuck you so I can see this," the Nara murmured, fingers stroking over the piercing as his free hand wrapping around the brunette's leaking cock. He stroked him from root to tip, thumb spreading the pre-cum leaking from the tip. Lee groaned, pleasure curling tightly in his lower body.

"I think I'll put you on your side," Shikamaru continued, fingers playing across the slightly raised skin over the piercing, "So I can watch myself fuck you and see this at the same time. And I'll be able to see the cute flushed face of yours when you come." Shikamaru groaned as the brunette's muscles tightened around him. He nipped at the skin of Lee's neck, hips pushing harder against the smaller man's. He was close, need building inside him until he thought he was going to die from it.

Lee's moans echoed in the bathroom, but Shikamaru's ears picked up the sound of the door opening. Lee was too far gone, pleasure dulling his senses as he was taken higher and higher. Footsteps sounded, and Shikamaru grit his teeth. They needed to end this, and soon. They were both too far gone to even think about stopping. The person paused as a particularly loud groan echoed around them.

Shikamaru sped up his thrusts, hand stroking his lover's erection in time with them. It didn't take much for Lee to cry out his name, the smaller man losing himself to the pleasure. Shikamaru moaned, his own climax finally rushing through him. He buried his face against the skin of the smaller man's neck, stifling his own moans.

The Nara stroked the brunette's cock until Lee had nothing left to give and collapsed against the wall. Shikamaru steadied himself with his hands against the wall, trying to catch his breath so he could clean them up and get the hell out of there. He heard a flush and then hurried footsteps leaving the room. He couldn't blame the poor man.

Once he felt like he could stand without falling over, Shikamaru pulled back, his seed trailing down the backs of Lee's legs. He quickly tucked himself back in his pants, more worried about cleaning Lee up as best he could and not really worried about his own comfort. He pulled as much toilet paper off the roll as he could.

Lee remained against the wall, not trusting his legs to hold him on their own. Shikamaru quickly clean him up as best he could, considering their limited resources. The brunette fixed his pants and then moved so Shikamaru would clean the wall as well. Lee was still leaning against the wall when Shikamaru pulled him into his arms. The Nara grinned down him, and the look seemed right and wrong all at once on the stoic man's face.

"You're mine now," the Nara proclaimed and Lee couldn't think of an argument otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This took way longer than I wanted. But when does a story ever stay on time. After a long battle with my muse, many really, here it is. Please leave me a review so I know what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
